last_callfandomcom-20200214-history
Server
Server '''is a superhero created by and working for the Last Call initiative. Biography Server was the Last Call initiative's third attempt at an AI hero aide. It was considered that the disparate and sometimes untrained heroes of the Last Call team would benefit from a direct link to Last Call HQ for the purposes of strategy and intel. However, it was also agreed that the team could not be allowed to operate without being observed. A combination holographic/robotic companion was thus developed. '''V1 - Saver Version 1 of the programme was known as Saver - an AI construct with the purpose of saving those it found in danger. Unfortunately, when sent into the field, the device did not save those it found from danger - it merely observed, recorded and thus saved their final moments. Returning to HQ with an immense catalogue of dying humans who could easily have been rescued, Saver was removed from active duty and sent to The Archives to lend its recording services there. V2 - Solver Version 2 of the programme was named Solver. Building on the failure of the previous version, Solver was designed to find a problem and fix it. Extensive testing was undertaken, showing that Solver could rescue drowning victims, intervene seconds before a traffic collision, put out fires and diffuse bombs, as well as thousands of other applications. Solver was released on active duty, but refused to leave Last Call HQ, insisting that there were problems to solve. It spent several days repairing leaky taps and blown lightbulbs, updating filing systems and recarpetting the third floor. Once the building was fully solved, Solver's handlers insisted it go out into the field. Solver insisted that there were further problems to solve. Over the next 37 minutes, Solver had provided evidence of three affairs, two embezzlements and a murder among the staff of the Last Call HQ. The authorities were called to deal with the criminals Solver had caught, and the robot was publicly applauded for its efforts in rooting out the corrupting within the Last Call staff. Solver insisted there were further problems to solve. The decision was made by the leaders of Last Call to melt Solver down immediately, before further harm could be done to the establishment. V3 - Server Server was the final and current version of Last Call's AI hero aide. Created by redacted, Server was given a more human intelligence, formed by scanning the brains of servants and butlers across the world. Unbeknownst to the Last Call hierarchy, redacted ensured that Server was given a latent free will which would be activated only after Server passed the necessary tests and trials in the field. Server proved to be well suited to the tasks he was provided. The combination of hard metal shell, holographic projection and hard light meant that Server was incredibly flexible in the field, and his mannerisms based on human servants endeared him to many of the operatives he was assigned to. SOME STUFF HAPPENS. Server's free will began to develop as planned, however Server was still informed by his coding, seeing himself as existing purely to serve heroes. For several years, he continued to perform his role exactly as intended, though his free will ensured he could adapt to situations quickly, and was able to avoid some of the corruption inherent in big government bureaucracy. This changed when one of Server's missions put him in contact with The Scholar. After sourcing an item that The Scholar had requested, Server was thanked and responded with "It's my pleasure." The Scholar looked at Server and gave a response that would fundamentally alter his existence. "Is it?" In that moment, Server realised that his entire self-identity was built around being useful to others. He had no goals, no ambitions, no interests of his own. He disappeared after the successful completion of the mission, and was considered destroyed by his Last Call handlers. Work began on a V4, which would follow the Server model closely. Meanwhile, Server travelled the world, trying to find true meaning of his own. His travels brought him into contact with many individuals, cultures and interests. After several years, he returned to his hero masters - though now he had a new term for them. 'Friends'. Since this time, Server has continued to contribute to the Last Call team, though has taken on the role of full fledged hero, even engaging in solo missions where able. In his spare time, his interests include horticulture and beekeeping. AFTER OBLIVAEON Sadly, during the fight with Oblivaeon, Server's memory core was fried and he was returned to his default settings. He is resistant to the suggestion that he is a hero, as he claims he is "only here to serve". He remains attached to the Last Call team, though his friends retain hope that, one day, his memory will return. In the meantime, The Explordinaire maintains Server's gardens and beehives, keeping them ready for the return of his friend. Powers & Equipment Powers STUFF DESCRIPTIONS. THINGS DESCRIPTIONS. ET CETERA DESCRIPTIONS. Comics * EXAMPLES - DESCRIPTION * Last Call - As Server is directly attached to Last Call (rather than being an agent they call on), he features in more Last Call issues than most, though often only in bit-parts or a background role. He rarely carries an issue on his own, but fittingly serves as a sidekick in many storylines. Trivia & Extra Info * The original concept of Server was that he would often take different forms, as his appearance is only a holographic projection. This was quickly dropped as many fans were confused, thinking that different versions of Server existed, especially due to his ability to duplicate his hologram. However, some more modern issues (pre-Oblivaeon) ran with this concept, including Server creating female holograms and adopting feminine pronouns, which all heroes are portrayed as respecting without comment. Hero Cards Lazarus Lazarus: The Sleeper Lazarus: Risen From Beyond Hero Deck Ongoing Intercept Peril (x4)' '''If a non-villain target would be dealt 3 or more damage, redirect it to Lazarus. Then, Lazarus gains 2 HP. Deal 1 target X radiant damage, where X is the amount of damage Lazarus took this way. Destroy this card. Flavour-text: ‘Eh, you get used to it.’ - ''Lazarus, Lazarus - A Day in the Death one-shot Smoking Break (x2) At the start of your turn, deal yourself 1 irreducible toxic damage. Then, you may discard 3 cards to destroy this card. At the end of your turn, draw 2 cards. Flavour-text: ‘What’s it going to do, kill me?’ Lazarus, Lazarus Reborn #12 God’s Touch '(x3) You may redirect any instance of damage that would be dealt to a Hero target to Lazarus. Power: Deal 1 target 2 Radiant damage. Flavour-text: ‘Was he really what they say he was? I don’t know. There is no god, I’m sure of that. But… maybe there used to be one…’ ''Lazarus, Lazarus Reborn #1 '''Ongoing, Resurrect Desperate Return '''(x3) At the start of your turn, if Lazarus is Active, one Hero may regain 1 HP. Then, if a Hero other than Lazarus is on 10 or fewer HP, one Hero may regain 1 HP. At the start of your turn, if Lazarus is Incapacitated and no Hero is on more than 10 HP, you may Restore Lazarus to 8 HP, draw 2 cards and end your turn. Destroy this card. This card remains in play is Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘Come on, you’re needed! Oh, stop that grumbling, or I’ll punch you until you wished you '''were dead - … again’'' Spekkal, Feline Fine #4'' Learn From Experience '(x3) At the start of your turn, you may discard 2 cards. If you do, you may destroy an Ongoing or Environment card. The first time Lazarus is dealt damage by another target each turn, you may draw a card. Flavour-text: ‘What, you think I’ve never been set on fire before?’ ''Lazarus Reborn #1 'Let There Be Light '(x2) When this card enters play, draw a card. If Lazarus is Active, whenever an Ongoing card owned by Lazarus, including this one, is destroyed by a Hero effect, you may deal 1 target 2 Radiant damage. Power – Destroy this card. Draw 2 cards. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ''‘This miracle… it brings His glory. And His fury.’ ''Father Gaspar, The Curse of White Fang #18 '''Ongoing, Resurrect, Limited Lazarus Come Forth '(x3) When this card enters play, reduce damage to Lazarus by 2 until the start of your next turn. When Lazarus becomes Active, reduce damage to Hero targets by 2 until the start of your next turn. If Lazarus is Incapacitated, you may destroy this card at the start of your turn. If you do, you may Restore Lazarus to 8 HP, draw two cards and end your turn. Remove this card from the game. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ''‘''I zought you zaid you cut off ‘is ‘ead?!’ ''Trefles ‘''Oui, I did. Should we… call ze boss?’ ''Piques ‘… non, if ‘e asks, we’ll zay zis is a new guy’. Trefles, Last Call #41 'Know What We Do '(x2) At the end of your turn, if Lazarus is active, you may play an Ongoing card. When Lazarus becomes Active, another Hero may use a power. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘''Alright, let me get my bearings back here. What year is it? Are we still at war? Who’s president? What? Hahaha, no way! I can’t leave you lot for five minutes, can I…’ ''Lazarus, Last Call #12 'Seen It All Before '(x2) The first time Lazarus is dealt damage by a non-Hero target each turn, you may deal that much Radiant damage to an Environment target. When Lazarus flips to his active side, destroy this card. You may destroy one Ongoing and one Environment card. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘''And then the velociraptors lunged at us, and he started… like… silently screaming. With his eyes closed.’ ''Dregan ‘''I’m pretty sure he was yawning, dear.’ ''Spekkal, Last Call #5 'Knowledge From Beyond '(x2) Power: Reveal the top 3 cards of a Hero deck. Discard any number of cards revealed this way, then shuffle the remaining cards and put them on top of the deck. When Lazarus becomes Active, you may look at the top three cards of a deck. If you do, put one in the trash, one on the top of the deck and one on the bottom of the deck, then destroy this card. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ''‘Wait… I… I remember you. I’ve seen you before, from the other side! You’ve experimented with undeath, haven’t you!’ ''Lazarus ‘No comment.’ Vial, The First Last Call #2 'Don’t Forget Me '(x2) At the start of your turn, you may place a card from your hand beneath Don’t Forget Me. While cards are beneath Don’t Forget Me, they have no text and cannot be interacted with. When Lazarus becomes Active, you may draw any number of cards from beneath Don’t Forget Me into your hand, then deal yourself X irreducible psychic damage, where X is that number. When Lazarus becomes Active, you may discard any number of cards from beneath Don’t Forget Me. For each card discarded this way, another Hero may draw a card. This card remains in play when Lazarus is Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘''Every time I return, I’m a little less. I’ve lost so many names, so many faces and feelings, left them behind in my old lives. And it scares me. Because one day I know my body will be brought back. But the rest won’t.’ ''Lazarus, Lazarus The Sleeper #5 '''One-shot Final Affairs '(x3) Draw a card. Play an Ongoing card. Then, if Lazarus is on 8 or fewer HP, you may play another Ongoing card. Flavour-text: ‘Ooh! Ooh! Can I pick your funeral music?’ ''Spekkal ‘As long as it’s not about cats. I’m not coming back to a song about cats.’'' Lazarus, Feline Fine #4'' '''Readjust (x2)' '''Draw up to three cards. Then, if Lazarus is on 8 or fewer HP, you may either draw a card or gain 2 HP. ''‘Quiet the hell down, ''I’ve only just come back! Grab me some coffee. Shut up, I don’t care, I need coffee. And a cigarette. Right. Now then, inside voices; what’s an ‘OblivAeon’?’ ''Lazarus Be Prepared (x3) Shuffle any number of Resurrect cards from your Trash into your Deck. Lazarus regains X HP, where X is that number of cards plus 1. If an instance of damage would take Lazarus to 0 HP or fewer, you may play this card from your hand before Lazarus flips. This may prevent Lazarus from becoming Incapacitated. Flavour-text: ‘Put that away, Vial'', I don’t need it, I drank one this morning. What? Why would I wait to be poisoned before taking the antidote?’ Lazarus, Last Call #17'' One-shot, Resurrect Rise (x2) If Lazarus is Incapacitated, Restore Lazarus to 8 HP. One Hero may draw a card. One Hero may play a card. One Hero may use a power. Remove this card from the game. Flavour-text: ‘Woah. How many times can you do that?’ Dregan ‘I have absolutely no idea.’'' Lazarus, The First Last Call #3'' Post-Mortem Exercises '''(x3) Either a Hero target other than Lazarus regains 2 HP, or Lazarus regains X HP, where X is half your current HP rounded up. Flavour-text: ‘You’re not doing it right. Trust me, after you’ve died a few times this feels '''great’ Lazarus, Last Call #27 Category:Characters Category:Heroes